


The Life and Times of Yoosung and Megan

by Shinebrite97



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinebrite97/pseuds/Shinebrite97
Summary: Following the end of Yoosung's route, enjoy a slice-of-life drabble series that will come to form the tale of Yoosung and MC's lives after her first party. MAJOR FLUFF, minor angst, lots of romance, and family-centered fun. Polyamory exploration in later chapters.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character





	1. -Prologue-

Megan Campbell had made it through a whole semester studying abroad in Seoul when an open letter was posted to the dormitory corkboard.

The price for all dormitories was increasing by 170,000 won, starting the following semester. An estimation on her part of about one hundred fifty dollars.

The dismay echoed through the common areas. Some complained vocally, others called their parents for assistance, some chose to move to on-campus apartments, and Megan...really didn't have another choice.

She's been packed up and prepared to return home on the last day of the semester. Her roommates, now fully aware of her situation, asked her what she planned to do.

Megan was not prepared for their reaction. Having spent a whole semester hurdling over communication blocks, she hadn't realized just how much they had grown to appreciate her.

They wished her luck, giving her the smiles and hugs she knew she'd never forget. Their kindness and patience eased her first and probably only semester abroad, and even when she bowed politely in turn with them as they parted ways for the break, she let her denial of her new dilemma last just a bit longer.

Finally alone with no social buffer of her roommates, she did the one thing she was most familiar with.

Sitting in the corner of the smaller South Café, she logged into the Wi-Fi, checking her bank balance and seeing just enough money for a weekend at a cheap hotel by the train station, thanking her lucky stars (and the US army) for her "army brat" scholarship that included a budget for her daily living expenses.

She sighed, frustrated, folding up the newspaper for a break and chugged the last of her coffee.

It was the one thing she never realized she'd taken for granted, and such a stark reminder of home now. Chugging a hot cup of coffee had been something she and her family did daily in New Jersey. Every day before school it was coffee and cheerios, and every Sunday before church, they'd go to the deli outside their neighborhood, order pork roll sandwiches and black coffee that her mom would proceed to fill with not nearly enough creamer and two sweet-n-lows. Down to a science.

This café was a familiar place for her. It was the first social setting she'd been to on campus, accompanied by a bilingual student advisor, it was the café closest to her dorm, frequented by all the residents she'd spent the year with, so there was almost always someone to talk to in here, someone to practice her understanding of the local language with whether they were in her department or not. But today no one waved at her, most people were busy packing up and moving to their new dorms or back home, and she was figuring out what to do now.

When she stood up to pay for her coffee, she saw a familiar-looking mop of blonde hair from a classmate she'd seen around during the months.

'Kim Yoosung' read his student badge. She wasn't sure of his major, but remembered how they'd found themselves in a group for an assignment in the beginning of the year, only because they were both too shy to find partners until they were the last two standing. If he wasn't asleep in the back of the class, he was sneaking glances at his phone, or whispering to someone about a guild of some kind.

She'd taken to secretly calling him a warlock. Wizard Yoosung. Though doubted he even knew her name.

She figured he'd be here on one of the café computers, tapping away on the keyboard while some little avatar ran around a field on the screen, some online game that was really popular, one of the hot new multiplayer RPGs.

When Megan gathered her things, prepared to leave the café and find the hotel she'd seen boasting a thirty dollar room, the sudden buzzing from her phone made her jump.

She picked it up, seeing the strange but familiar image of a solid color outline. International call.

She swiped to answer excitedly, knowing exactly who it was.

"Yoboseyo!" She chirped.

" _Guten tag, bitch!"_ her best friend answered. Megan laughed into the phone trying to keep her voice low so as to not disturb anyone as one customer already looked up as she covered her mouth.

" _Meggie…. What are you doing?"_ Ashley asked.

"I'm at a coffee shop," She replied. "And just what are you doing, young lady? It's almost eleven pm there."

" _I couldn't sleep…"_ She whined. _"I miss my cuddle buddy!"_

"Still haven't found a replacement for me yet?" She asked.

" _No~"_ She pouted. _"I need my squishy bug!"_

"Ash…." Megan sighed.

" _Anyway, how's college life going? Have you met anyone cute yet?"_

"Nah, college takes up most of my time here."

" _Boo."_ She said with a yawn. Her little squeak at the end sent Megan's heart aflutter. She missed her best friend more than anything, but now was not the time to get sentimental.

"You should go to sleep, honey," Megan said.

" _But then what are you gonna do?"_

"I'm gonna go hunt down some hottie." She joked.

" _Make sure he's got money and keep him under lock."_

"Thanks for the advice girlfriend, now go to sleep."

" _Yes, mom."_ She scoffed. _"Love you, honey!"_

"Love you too! Bye!" As Megan hung up, she caught all the eyes on her. Those who understood English, and those who were just disturbed by her loud voice. She smiled awkwardly as she bowed her head, ready to leave.

She walked herself down the central hub of college activity to the bus stops outlining the dorms and offices.

What to do? She wondered. She figured she'd check in and get started on her winter homework, or she'd just watch Kdramas or anime.

Or perhaps she'd just go to sleep and pretend this was all one long dream, and wake up in Ashley's aggressive sleep-cuddle.

As she bumped the door open with her hip, she felt the phone vibrate in her pocket. Probably Ash being unable to sleep and now texting so she wouldn't wake her family.

Megan groaned. Remembering the upcharge per text to international numbers.

Instead she was met with a text from an unknown number. The teal background proved that it wasn't Ashley, her's was tan.

_**Unknown:** _ _Hello.  
_ _**MC:** _ _?  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _Can you see this?_

Well that was quick. I glanced down at my phone, seeing the question, and for a moment I was curious. What do you mean can I see this? You texted me dumbass

_**MC:** _ _Yes.  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _Thank god. Finally connected.  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _I don't know how long I've been trying to get a hold of someone.  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _I know this is a lot to ask  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _Especially from a stranger  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _But I need a favor._

_A favor? Really?_ Megan sighed, recalling all the times she'd hear that line before. Some strange number texts an unsuspecting girl and says "I need a favor" or "I need help", and it's usually a creeper who asks for money or sends unsolicited nudes. Some sick fetish for them, she figured. With her nerves risen, and her courage mounting further and further, she decided to play along.

_**MC:** _ _Why should I help you?  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _Haven't you ever heard the saying  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _You get a treat for helping older men?_

_Nah fam._ The thought was loud in her own mind, holding her phone at arms' length in disgust, she let out an involuntary shudder at the line. I should have thrown my phone to the ground in disgust, if only I didn't need it to survive here.

_**MC:** _ _No;; and you only get one chance to correct yourself before I call the police.  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _I'm sorry, It was joke.  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _The truth is I found this phone, and I just want to return it to its owner  
_ _**MC:** _ _A phone?  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _Yes!  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _I'm currently abroad, and I just need someone to go to the address written on the phone and give my information to the owner.  
_ _**MC:** _ _An address?  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _Yes!  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _It's not far away from the city, the area is pretty developed.  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _Will you help me?  
_ _**MC:** _ _Fine. But I'm leaving right away if it feels sketchy._

Maybe this would turn out to be one of those blessings in disguise, she thought. Maybe she'd be commended for doing a good deed, maybe this was secretly some big important person testing the loyalty and reliability of local college students and she'd be rewarded with a place to live in her price range. Stocked full of basic amenities and no need to worry about a roof over her head as she finished up school.

But probably not. She sighed, pocketing her phone and hefting her bag over her shoulder. Before she took her next step, somebody bumped into her, full-bodied blow to the back, and she jumped, turning around in a fight or flight instinct just to see the blonde kid from calculus.

"Sillyehabnida!" he gasped, bowing low in front of her.

"Joesong!" She said quickly, bowing as well, glancing up at the same time he did, both of them took slow hesitant steps back, glancing at the other as they retreated awkwardly.

_He has gorgeous eyes…_

_Oh, it's that American girl…_

"Kim Yoosung?" She asked. He nodded, surprised by her use of his name.

"Megan?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said. "We had a seminar together."

He smiled, bowing his head once more.

"It's good to see you." She added.

"You too." He replied. "Have a good day!" He turned on his heel, fleeing the scene twice as fast now and Megan stood a bit aghast at his sudden haste.

Was he uncomfortable? Still shy? Wondering why this weird foreigner was talking to him?

She shook her head, brushing off the awkward interaction, and continued on her way to the bus stop.

" _Okay…"_ She contemplated to herself. _"This address is pretty close to Monjul-Jong. I can take this bus up to the commerce pavilion and then walk the rest of the way… it'll be about ten minutes. Not bad._

It helped that the hotel wasn't far after that. She could just do what she had to do, hop the bus one more time, and be outside the hotel in less than an hour.

 _Why am I even doing this?_ She wondered. _I'm really going to some stranger's house because some other stranger told me to?_

Megan sighed, annoyed with herself and her naivete, but it was far too late to go back now. The least she promised was to check the area out.

She continued to text the person a bit as she travelled, asking for a name, a location, anything, but they were cagey, hardly giving any proper responses and just reminding her to get to the apartment.

 _This is a trap._ She told herself. _Get off the bus now and go to the hotel, it's not like they have a tracker on your phone or anything._

_**Unknown:** _ _I see you're pretty close now.  
_ _**MC:** _ _How do you know that?  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _I can see the cell phone tower number change.  
_ _**MC:...  
** _ _**Unknown:** _ _That was creepy, huh?;  
_ _**MC:** _ _Yes.  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _I'm sorry, I'm just good with electronics.  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _I'm not stalking u, i promise.  
_ _**MC:** _ _Sure…  
_ _**MC:** _ _I'm getting off the bus now._

She didn't hear anything else from the unknown texter until she got up to the floor of the address they'd sent her.

She stopped with her hand raised to knock when she saw the password entry device on the side.

 _What kind of place is this?_ She wondered

_**Unknown:** _ _Is there a password lock?  
_ _**MC:** _ _Yes._   
_**Unknown:** _ _Here! Enter this code._   
_**MC:** _ _What? This wasn't part of the deal…  
_ _**MC:** _ _I just knocked, seems like no one's home.  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _It's okay. Just go in and I'll give you all the information to write down.  
_ _**MC:** _ _I guess I will.  
_ _**Unknown:** _ _Th  
_ _**Unknown:  
** _ _**Unknown:** _ _you._

_Weirdo._

She shrugged, typing in the five digit passcode, and watched as the door swung open before her. It was definitely empty, but despite the extremely vacant air, she felt the skin at the tips of her ears burn. She knew she was somewhere she was not supposed to be. Setting her phone on a nearby table, she set about looking for a notepad and pen, hoping to write down the name and phone number of the person she'd been texting and get the hell out of dodge.

"But where is the…" she shrieked when the sound of her cell phone pierced through the air, echoing with odd rings that sounded like an impending device replacement.

She raced over, picking it up and studying the screen. Long lines of green code covered the darkness until the screen flashed once more, opening up to a backdrop of a daylight sky.

 _Did my phone die and go to heaven?_ She wondered dumbly.

But no. Soon the screen began filling up with more texts, no longer with Unknown, but

Wait...is that...Yoosung?

She scanned the screen, reading each message as it came up.

So he failed the midterm…

...Because he's been playing LOLOL too much?

And he's a candidate for someone's company?

Mr. Cynical with a very pale profile picture added in that it seemed like nepotism.

 _To be fair, he didn't put much work into our project…_ she thought.

_Wow they're talking a lot._

_Has no one noticed there's a stranger in the chat room?_

_Oh wait...someone did._

_Hacker? I'm not a hacker!_

_**MC:** _ _hello?_

What followed was a flurry of hangul with the occasional English phrase from the person with black hair as well as someone with an odd profile picture that gave no indication to what they looked like.

 _What did I get myself into?_ She wondered.

_**Unknown: It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with them and I'll pick you up soon.** _


	2. -Day 11-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a more in-depth view of the party day as experienced by Megan Campbell

* * *

Yoosung is safe. Seven is safe. The RFA is safe.

Megan was safe.

In the mirror, a pretty girl in a red dress looked back at her, scrutinizing over the tiniest details. She focused on the ruby-colored lip tint that colored the skin just a little, going for delicate today. Today she'd look soft.

Today was the day. The waiting had been almost physically painful, but her excitement outshined the apprehension. She was about to meet the RFA members, and for the first time, she'd be face-to-face with her new boyfriend.

_Don't be scared even if I seem a little scary…_

His words from their last phone call echoed in her ears. Throughout their flirtations and the first unofficial hours of their relationship, he'd proved that there was nothing scary about him at all. But he sounded so serious, and now the worry returned.

What really happened? What was he not telling her? Why were there even more secrets now?

He'd called and texted her last night after returning from whatever mysterious place they traveled to. The place where the hacker was. The one who brought her here to this place to begin with.

He sent her a cute selfie too. Thebeaming wink that now served as her phone background, smiling at her whenever she opened the phone.

She opened it now, smiling at the photo before tapping open the RFA app. One more scan over the emails, three emails per person until they agreed to come to the party, Megan imagined that her predecessor could do it in two.

But now that she counted them again, she was satisfied with the number. Twenty-eight people decided to come on such short notice, and Jaehee had explained the night before that she had corresponded with other contacts and gotten another dozen or so. Zen texted her with an estimation of his own guest list, and Jumin said that half of his company would attend.

Despite their worries, Megan still didn't feel burdened. She owed them far too much now.

She left the apartment at 11:30, hailing a taxi to keep her dress and makeup neat, and gave him the address.

"The Banquet hall on Shinjuk Street?" He asked. "Are you going to that charity party?"

"Yes," She replied. "I am the guest coordinator for the charity group."

"Wow, Rika?" He beamed, taking advantage of the red light to turn for a better look. "It's an honor to meet you, milady, but...when did you dye your hair?"

"Oh," she blushed. "I'm not Rika…" She said. "I'm… I'm her successor, she's no longer with RFA."

"Oh, what a shame," He said. "I've seen her in articles after each party, her and that photographer make a beautiful couple."

 _Does anyone outside of RFA know the truth?_ Megan stayed silent, only offering a smile and a nod as the ride went on. The driver doesn't say much after that, but he did ask her about the party, and despite her limited knowledge, she managed to rattle off a few things from the emails she'd sent.

"Oh, it's an elegant affair," she explained. "We've got a wide array of talent coming for the festivities, and guests from every area of expertise, artists, models, bankers, and doctors."

"Must be nice."

"If you would like to stop by, ask for M.C." She offered. "That's me."

"M.C." He said. "That's hardly a name, what does it stand for?"

"Megan." She replied. "Megan Campbell."

"So you're from America?" He asked.

"Yes." She smiled. _Isn't that obvious?_

"Your Korean is excellent."

"Thank you."

"Well, Miss Megan, your stop is just up here...and it appears your fare has been covered."

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Paid for in full by JMH." He read from his cell phone.

"Okay." She replied. _Thanks, Jumin._

"Well we're here young lady, enjoy the party."

"Thank you, sir!" She beamed. When she opened her purse and counted up six thousand won, the driver politely shook his head, and she paused, feeling perfectly awkward as she bowed her head politely and stepped out of the car

Before her was a mass of people led by a sharply dressed woman with a clipboard and a megaphone. She intermittently gave out commands to stay in line and register at the table where a stellarly handsome man smiled and wrote down names.

_That must be Jaehee and Zen._

When Megan walked up, Jaehee smiled professionally and approached.

"Hello, are you on the guest list, can I have your name?" She asked, barely looking up.

"Megan Campbell" I said.

"Megan...wait, Megan?" Jaehee paused, finally looking up, her eyes widened as she studied her up and down.

"Megan! It's good to finally meet you...in person." Jaehee bowed politely as Megan returned the gesture.

"It's nice to meet you, Jaehee."

"Is that Megan?" Zen asked, standing up and stopping right beside Jaehee, who still had wide eyes and an unreadable expression.

"Yes," She said.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Zen beamed, sticking his hand out for me. I took hold of it and gave it a mild shake as his fingers tightened around mine. He bowed dramatically and rose to a staggering six feet tall, or at least that was my best estimate.

"Now I don't have to wonder what you look like," He winked. "You look so different than I imagined, but you're beautiful."

Thank you." She bowed her head, trying to will away a blush. "Is Yoosung here yet?" She asked.

"He's supposed to come with V."

"That'll be interesting to see," Megan said quietly.

"Oh, wait there's Mr. Han," Jaehee suddenly said. "Mr. Han, come say hello to MC."

"So here is the lady of the hour," he said. He seemed to try to distinguish her appearance with narrowed concentrated eyes. "I knew you were American, I didn't expect…" he trailed off, his gaze lingering on her face until she glanced away awkwardly, adjusting the strap of her dress.

"Is that a problem?" She asked, suddenly feeling very self-conscious, and a little threatened.

"Absolutely not." He said. He bowed before her, taking her hand in his and planting a dapper kiss on her knuckle.

"I'm sorry to say Yoosung and V haven't arrived yet." He said. "But V called me this morning saying they would be a little late." Megan shivered as a chill ran down my spine, an involuntary shudder despite the warmth suddenly materializing behind her.

"Oh! Luciel!" Jaehee said. "This is MC." Megan whipped around, seeing the secret agent 707, he was taller than she thought, muscular under a button down shirt and red vest, his eyes were downcast, his face looked tired, and he only bowed his head.

"MC…" He said. "You're Megan…"

"Yes," she replied, bowing politely. Once she'd risen again, she expected him to do the same, but after a moment, his head was still down, and when he spoke, there was a prominent hitch in his voice.

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"What?" She asked. "Why?"

"Luciel, what's happened?" Jumin asked.

"Yoosung got hurt." He replied.

"What?" Zen asked. "He was in the chatroom saying everything was okay."

"He typed that on the way to the hospital."

"What's wrong?" She suddenly asked. "Where was he hurt?"

"It's his eyes, they got him and I don't know what they did to him, he had surgery late last night, but the doctor said he might lose his vision in his left eye."

"Oh my god." Jaehee gasped.

"Then what are we still doing here? Zen asked. "We have to get to the hospital." Zen said, standing beside me. His hand tightened on my shoulder, like he was trying to brace me for something.

"That's a good idea. We'll take my car." Jumin said. "Luciel, MC… come with us."

"But we can't leave Jaehee here with all the work."

"I am more than capable," She said softly. "Go ahead MC. You should go see Yoosung."

Megan glanced over her shoulder to see Jaehee fretfully wringing out her hands before picking up her clipboard again and putting on that professional smile once more, ready to return for damage control.

With Jumin's hand heavy on Megan's shoulder, she followed Seven to the nearest exit, moving slowly through the mass of people she'd invited, some who turned to take a glance at the group, and smiled and waved, asking to speak to the coordinator. Asking for Megan.

Suddenly the lights dimmed. Three taps on a microphone boomed across the ballroom, and then someone spoke.

"Thank you all for joining us this afternoon." They said.

"Is that...Jihyun?" Jumin asked, suddenly freezing in place. He released his firm grasp on her shoulder and turned his attention to the stage. There stood a very handsome man with light blue colored hair. He shined in a white suit but his smile was even brighter.

"I am amazed by the amount of people who were able to join us on such short notice, and would like to thank each and every one of you for your time and donations. I would also like to thank the members of the RFA who worked hard to make all of this possible."

V smiled as he took a moment to look around the mass of people, his eyes met us as a group and he smiled shyly, nodding his head just a little, and she glanced up to see Jumin, straight-faced and nodding in return, like some kind of unspoken language.

"It is hope for the future and love for their fellow man that brought RFA together, and when I consider love, it reminds me of one of our own members, whose love for family and friends helped him overcome hardships and brought him here today, I'd like to introduce RFA's youngest member Yoosung Kim."

There he was. There was no mistaking the shining blonde hair, those big purple eyes, well, eye, from what she could see. The left side of his face was entirely wrapped in bandages, but he still smiled, looking adorable in a light blue button-down with a yellow bow-tie and suspenders. He beamed as he began to speak.

"Hello," he said. "Thank you all for coming out today. I think from here I can see some of the other members, yes. Those recognizable, yet unfamiliar faces, and that cute girl in the middle must be Megan." He seemed to fight with himself, and either won or lost, but he remained where he was, a slight tremble overtaking his hands.

"About a year and a half ago, the RFA experienced a tremendous loss, and for me, it was especially difficult. I thought there would be no one else in the world who would understand me the way Rika did, but time and patience have brought the light back into my life, and now I want to do better for myself and the person that I like. I want the RFA to continue the goal left behind by my cousin, and I want to do more to help others. I am glad to be a part of such a helpful organization, and I would really like to thank that pretty girl in the back for helping us make this party happen. Now I won't take up any more of your time, and I have to go say hello to my girlfriend." Yoosung quickly hopped off the stage, approaching us slowly, defensively it seemed. Up close she could see the intricate wrapping on his face, and smell the antiseptic wafting from his skin. It wouldn't have surprised her if he came here directly from his hospital bed.

"Yoosung."

"Megan," He said. "I'm so glad to finally meet you." His smile was brighter than the sun, taking up his whole face, and when he stood just close enough to reach out for her, his hand grazed the strap on her shoulder.

"Seven…" He paused mid-hug when he glanced up, turning his attention toward his friend who stood silent as a grave. She could see the big tears welling up in his eyes just behind his glasses. "I don't want you to feel guilty," Yoosung said. "I chose to do this, I chose to do all I could for the person that I love."

"Yoosung…" He said.

"I don't want to hear any more apologies. if anything I want to apologize to you, but I also want to thank you, for giving me the chance to prove myself."

Megan watched as Seven attacked Yoosung in a hug, apologizing through his tears as Yoosung stood silently, taking the teary onslaught. Once Seven had recovered a bit, he released him, giving Yoosung a nod.

Yoosung turned to Megan now, and the smile on his face made her heart flutter.

"MC…" he said. "I'm so glad I can finally see you, and touch you, and…" he trailed off, nearing her face with his.

"Yoosung, aren't you a little close?" Zen asked. He was ignored as their lips finally met, his hands shook so much that she thought he was vibrating, but his lips were certain, his kiss was deliberate, and it went on longer than she thought was acceptable for the setting. His embrace was warm and strong, stronger than she ever anticipated. He was not the gamer boyfriend she'd been talking to for a week, he was a man.

A man that she was in love with.

* * *


End file.
